The Crux of the Matter
by CellarDoors
Summary: A rather irked High King decides a talk with his sister's best friend is long overdue...


**The Crux of the Matter**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. CS Lewis, his Estate, and Disney are the rightful owners of Narnia and her people.**

"I was told you requested to see me, High King?"

I glanced up from the pile of papers to see the Faun Tumnus standing close to the door, hands pulling at each other nervously. Nodding, I pushed the papers to one side. "Indeed." Gesturing for the Faun to sit, I waited patiently as he indecisively hovered from one foot to another, before finally settling himself on a nearby chair. The critique in me noted how the Faun's gaze flickered about, never once settling on any direct thing. I raised an eyebrow, leaning back in my chair. "You seem nervous, Mr Tumnus,"

"N... nervous, High King?" The Faun echoed. "Why would I be n... n... nervous?"

I shrugged. "That is precisely why I ask you. One would ordinarily assume that if one such Faun had done naught wrong, then there would be no reason for nerves in front of your King."

"I..."

"However, we are both well aware that this is not the case, are we not?" The Faun's gaze at last let mine, panic flaring.

"N... not the case, O King?"

"Surely you are aware why you have been called to my office, Faun?" I asked, refusing him escape. "Surely you have not been so cavalier in your conduct that you thought it would escape my notice? Indeed, the conduct of one so close to my siblings and I bears much scrutiny. We have watched you, Tumnus. And we have found your conduct to be wanting."

"W... wanting?" The Faun echoed.

I fixed him with a glare. "Why do you stutter only echoes of my words? Have you naught to say? Does your tongue – so sharp and clever in your speech to others – loose face in the presence of he who understands you for who you truly are?"

"T... truly...?"

"Is it not true, Tumnus, that you – for some reason unbeknownst to me – deign to see fit to place a box of Turkish Delight upon my brother's bed each Christmastide to remind him of his past grievances?"

"I..."

"And is it not also true, Faun, that you have neglected to speak to him concerning the matter that lies between you both?"

"Between us...?" The Faun, pale and shaking, gripped the edges of his seat, swallowing. "H... High King, I..."

"For the Lion's Mane, Tumnus!" I exploded, spinning to face him. "You _shall_ explain yourself to me. You _shall _give me your reason for this conduct noted by so many others – indeed, even by Archenland whom, as you are most aware, visited only a sennight ago!

"M... Majesty, I..." the Faun swallowed heavily, his eyes on the ground.

"Well?" I pushed, not relenting. "Explain. Tell me how your mind works, Tumnus. Make me see enough reason to consider you a true friend of Narnia, and not simply a rehashed traitor."

The Faun's eyes snapped to meet mine. "It is Edmund who is the Traitor!" He protested, suddenly seeming to find his voice. "It is he who should have died in the Lion's place. He was the one who the White Queen wished for! Aslan's mercy saved him, and he was unworthy! It is he who should not be King, who is unfit to rule besides such great majesty as we have in our Country!"

My anger grew swift, and I had to fight to keep it from exploding. "The words you speak are treason, Faun." I warned. "Aslan forgave King Edmund his sins when he was crowned – besides which, my brother was under the Witch's magic when first he entered Narnia. Since his crowning the Just King has all but lived up to his name, and more so besides. I charge you, Tumnus, to find reason and fault enough to despise such a King as he." I glared at the Faun. "No more will I tolerate your behaviour. You have been given leave thus far because you are so dear to Queen Lucy – and if it were not for her, Tumnus, you would have been exiled from Court long ago."

Tumnus could do nothing but gape at me. He swallowed noisily several times, then, assuming he had been dismissed, rose to leave.

"One more thing, Tumnus." I added, as his hand touched the door knob. "You will say nothing to no one of what has passed between us today. Consider this a warning, and know that you are being closely watched. If one more box of that forsaken Turkish treat is left on my brother's bed, or one more word said to him that is unkind, then you shall find yourself facing the wrath of us Four, and, I do not doubt, General Oreious. Do we understand one another?"

The Faun took a breath. "Yes, Sire."

"Good." I smiled. "And Tumnus? Merry Christmas."

_Finis _


End file.
